Rutina de entrenamiento
by PalomitaNegra
Summary: Chris aparece al rescate cuando Eijun se encontraba entrenando sin motivación alguna en el gimnasio de Seidou. ¿Qué tipo de lección le enseñará su "senpai"? (Basado en el capítulo 72 del animé Diamond no Ace) [Chris x Eijun]


**Título:** Rutina de entrenamiento (One-shot)  
**Autora:** Paloma Negra  
**Pareja:** ChriSawa  
**Serie:** Diamond no Ace  
**Género:** Comedia - Romance - Fluff  
**Clasificación:** Recomendado para mayores de 14 años.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.

**Aclaraciones:** Joer, tenía mis dudas sobre utilizar los sufijos japoneses en este relato, porque una vez leí que eso no era correcto. Pero puta, me los paseo a todos. Para fanfics con "fandom" de animé o mangas, encuentro genial utilizar los sufijos porque le da un toque más "oriental" y más cercano a la historia original. Por ese motivo me veré en la libertad de usarlo en este one-shot.

Basado en el capítulo 72 del animé Diamond no Ace.

«««««««««««««««««« »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**RUTINA DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

"_¿Quieres lanzar un poco?_"

Chris había hecho esa pregunta al aparecer sorpresivamente en el gimnasio de Seidou, frente a Sawamura, quien lanzaba contra la red una y otra vez sin poder controlar sus movimientos. Su frustración que lo mantenía con los ánimos bajos, comenzaba a desaparecer gradualmente por el solo hecho de escuchar la voz de su mentor d esas palabras. Para él significa mucho formar una battery con la persona que había sido su guía durante el tiempo que llevaba en el equipo, incluso si solo se trataba de un entrenamiento. Su respuesta ante esa pregunta fue una gran sonrisa. Por dentro su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de la emoción. Incluso había logrado recuperar el vital brillo de sus ojos.

De esta forma, Eijun inició sus lanzamientos más motivado que nunca. Durante el entrenamiento, Chris había aprovechado de enseñarle la última lección que le serviría para optimizar sus capacidades como pitcher. Cerca de la entrada del edificio, algunos jugadores del equipo se habían presentando en el gimnasio para observar el entrenamiento de Sawamura, y tras ver como el chico se recuperaba y parecía animado por aprender nuevas lecciones de béisbol, se retiraron. Chris, por su parte, se quedó ahí hasta el final. Y al terminar el entrenamiento buscó en el bolso, que había dejado en los camarines, un par de toallas y botellas con agua. Le tocó el hombro a Sawamura para que se detuviera.

―Tus hombros ya se pusieron rígidos, debes dejar que tu cuerpo se relaje.― dijo Chris utilizando un tono de voz sereno.

―Pero Chris-sempai.― dijo Eijun rotando su hombro. ―Me siento perfectamente, podría incluso quedarme toda la noche entrenando.

―Por hoy fue suficiente. Antes de ducharte, recuerda hacer tus ejercicios de elongación.― lo regañó apoyando una toalla en el hombro del menor. ―Recuerda que no obtendrás resultados de la noche a la mañana.

― ¡Por favor, Chris-sempai, solo un rato más! - exclamó juntando sus manos y agachando su cabeza en señal de suplica.

―Sawamura, aún te queda mucho por aprender, vamos.― dijo emitiendo un suspiro. Al ver que su aprendiz no se movía de su metro cuadrado, lo tironeó de la camiseta para salir del gimnasio. Eijun comenzó a quejarse durante su camino involuntario al exterior.

Finalmente los dos salieron de ahí. Eijun no quiso seguir insistiendo al notar lo serio y decidido que se veía su mentor. Ambos caminaron callados hasta las habitaciones de los estudiantes, cuando de pronto, Chris se detuvo a mitad de camino para ver la hora. Supo en seguida que no era buena idea meterse a la habitación de Eijun con dos jugadores más dentro, ya que de seguro estarían durmiendo. Haciendo una señal con su mano, le indicó que lo acompañara a otro lugar.

― ¿A dónde vamos?― preguntó el joven pitcher.

―A mi habitación , lo mejor es que te quedes allí o despertarás a tus compañeros.

― ¡Oh! ¡La habitación de Chris-senpai!― exclamó ilusionado Eijun. Cualquier cosa relacionada a su superior lo exaltaba.

Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio donde Chris dormía durante esos días. Tenía una habitación mucho más grande para él solo, por lo cual estarían más tranquilos al momento de cambiarse y asearse. Sawamura esperó fuera del baño dándole el pase a su maestro para que empezara con el baño. Para ganar un poco de tiempo, se había sacado algunas prendas quedando con una playera grande y unos calzoncillos puestos. El tiempo extra lo ocupó observando con cuidado la habitación. El camarote tenía las dos camas perfectamente hechas. Habían varios libros sobre su escritorio, y varios cuadernos con anotaciones sobre juegos de equipos rivales.

De pronto, Chris abrió la puerta del baño, y salió vistiendo su ropa de dormir, que consistía en una playera blanca con unos pantalones oscuros largos. Su cabello se encontraba mojado lo cual hacía que sus rizos se vieran más definidos que de costumbre. Sawamura se sobresaltó al verlo ya que no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que había entrado al baño, y aún no había comenzando con sus ejercicios de elongación muscular.

― ¡Chris-senpai!― exclamó mientras ideaba una excusa para explicar su demora.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó preocupado mientras se pasaba una toalla pequeña por su cabello humedecido.

― ¿Me ayudaría con la elongación?― preguntó inseguro. ―Prefiero hacer esos ejercicios con otra persona, por eso aún no he empezado...- añadió riendo escandalosamente.

―Bien, siéntate en el suelo.― dijo Chris antes de suspirar pesadamente y dejar la toalla en un improvisado tendedero de madera que se hallaba cerca de la puerta del baño.

Ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo sobre el suelo. Chris se puso detrás de Eijun y apoyando sus dos manos en la espalda, comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo. Todo iba normal hasta ese punto, hasta que de pronto, el cuello de Sawamura comenzó a llamar su atención. El contraste de su piel tostada con su cabello castaño le despertaba un extraño interés.

― ¿Te importa si presiono más?― preguntó Chris intentando concentrarse en la rutina de elongación.

―No. Estoy bien, hazlo más fuerte.― respondió el más joven controlando su respiración cada vez que avanzaba y retrocedía. De pronto se escuchó un fuerte ruido externo, y al rato, se apagaron las luces.

― ¡Chris-senpai!― gritó asustado y deteniéndose al instante.

―Creo que hubo un apagón general. No se ve absolutamente nada.― dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba una ventana que siempre estaba cubierta de un ligero velo. ―Ni el alumbrado de la calle.

El muchacho más joven suspiró al escuchar la explicación. Para su suerte, las luces de emergencias de los pasillos se encendieron unos segundos después del apagón. La suave luz traspasaba el velo dándole un cálido ambiente a la habitación. De esta forma lograba que los dos chicos pudieran verse a pesar de la oscuridad. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, y sin ponerse de acuerdo, se acomodaron en el suelo, uno delante del otro.

―Mejor continuemos con los ejercicios. No necesitamos tanta iluminación para continuar con la rutina.

― ¡Sí!― exclamó el pitcher muy animado, y apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo.

Chris estando delante de Eijun, le tomó una pierna con ambas manos y la flexionó lentamente hacia atrás. Esta acción la repitió varias veces. Los grandes short que usaba el menor se les subían por el muslo, dejando al descubierto una tonificada piel producto de meses de entrenamiento.

Chris esta vez fijó la vista en los músculos que tocaban y comenzó a masajearlos con movimientos circulares. Eijun comenzó a ponerse nervioso y mordió su labio inferior.

― ¿Te noto un poco agitado, te duele?― preguntó Chris ejerciendo menor presión en la piel.

―N-no. ¡NO! - gritó asustado y comenzando a reír fuerte.

Chris sonrió y continuó masajéandolo acercándose sutilmente cada vez más a la zona de los abductores. La presión sobre la piel iba en aumento provocando en Sawamura un escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, el joven pitcher retrocedió unos centímetros haciéndolo parecer que solo se estaba acomodando en el suelo.

― Chris-senpai, está muy cerca...― susurró antes de que su espalda chocara contra el pie de la cama. Tomó los hombros del catcher e hizo un vago intento por detenerlo. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Sawamura sentía una gran admiración por su superior. Y el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca, lo hacía feliz. Sin embargo, la situación en la cual se encontraba, despertaba otro tipo de sentimientos. Sabía que la rutina de entrenamiento había tomado un enfoque completamente diferente.

―Chris-senpai.― volvió a nombrarlo utilizando un tono de voz que denotaba ingenuidad. Agarró con fuerza la playera de Chris y lo acercó un poco más a él. ― ¿A qué hora terminará este entrenamiento?

Chris sonrió y pasando una de sus manos sobre su cabello humedecido lo miró seductoramente. Ese chico lo había hecho despertar un interés hace bastante rato.

―Cuando tú lo quieras, Sawamura. - respondió.

La temperatura de Eijun se elevó de un segundo a otro, y eso lo notaba Chris al tener contacto con la parte interna de sus muslos. El catcher, sabiendo que el pitcher no se resistía, aprovechó esa oportunidad para meter sus manos debajo de los calzoncillos. Avanzó hasta llegar a la caderas deteniéndose en esa zona y acarició su piel con suaves movimientos. Sawamura no pudo soportar más esa situación por más tiempo. Sentía que debía participar de alguna forma, por lo que se aferró al cuerpo de Chris sin pensarlo dos veces.

―Estar con Chris-senpai es genial.― dijo Eijun sintiendo que sus mejillas se enrojecían con cada palabra que articulaba.

Apenas se atrevió de mirarlo a los ojos, sobre todo por la cercanía en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, lo hizo de todas formas y notó, con la poca luz que llegaba de afuera, que los ojos de su maestro brillaban como aquella vez que lo vio brillar por primera vez. Ambos se acercaron tímidamente para rosar sus labios. Una vez, dos veces. A la tercera vez, el roce duró más segundos. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de cómo terminaría esa situación, pero de cualquier manera, ambos querían intentarlo. Chris lo abrazó más fuerte y dejó sus labios cerca de la oreja de su aprendiz. Besó un par de veces esa zona mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

―Sawamura, eres mi _pitcher _favorito.― le dijo al oído. Este se puso todavía más rojo, y al rato quedó paralizado. Chris aprovechó esa oportunidad para apoyarlo en el suelo suavemente. Se lanzó sobre él y le subió la playera para poder ver su abdomen. Su mano fue avanzando sobre la cálida piel del menor, palpando cada músculo en el camino, hasta detenerse sobre su pecho. Luego le acarició tímidamente uno de sus pezones con sus dedos.

― ¡S-Senpai!― exclamó Eijun avergonzado. ― ¡Eres un pervertido!

Chris se cohibió al escucharlo y alejó su mano.

―Lo siento. Me dejé llevar.― se disculpó en voz baja sonrojándose inmediatamente.

―No me malentiendas...― se apresuró a decir Sawamura rodeándolo con sus piernas para no separase de él y arrastrándolo hasta escasos centímetro de su cuerpo. ―Estoy un poco nervioso, pero aún así, quiero aprender todo con Chris-senpai.― dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
